bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Chris358
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dharak page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Wagnike2 (help forum | blog) Hello Welcome to the Wiki! I'm Nintendocan, a Chat Moderator on this Wiki. I would like to warn you about having a picture of you on this Wiki, because it is giving away your identity. Please remove the picture from your user page now and we'll have an Administrator delete the picture. Sorry, but this is your first warning. I suggest you read the Policies to avoid getting another warning. Have a nice day, and happy editing. Space? Space! SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!!! 20:33, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Heads Up If you're going to screencap episodes, please attempt to keep the video player out of the picture. We cannot use pictures with the player in them. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 17:18, January 3, 2013 (UTC) :Warning 1 - You uploaded duplicate/unnecessary pictures (why do we need two of the same image of Lync's thumbs-up?). --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ In death, in life. 21:05, January 18, 2013 (UTC) − − Warning − By displaying your personal picture and your full name, you are violating our Privacy Policy. Please remove them as soon as possible. - ''Those who yield swords cannot hold books at the same time, but those who yield books are able to hold swords simultaneously. 20:34, June 19, 2012 (UTC) − − Heads Up − − Please do not upload images that are already there on the Wiki. Just use the original images. - Caution! You have been ' 20:45, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Warning 2 I believe it's against the policies to delete warnings previously given by an administrator, as they may need to be used for reference later on. Thanks. Oh look, a Rainbow! 09:29, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :Not only is it against the policies, it also results in a one-month block. Adieu! --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13]] ~ In death, in life. 15:37, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Heads up Ventus Trade Heya, i would love to trade something for your ventus bakugans, Im a ventus brawler. What would you like?? what attribute? and how do we trade? Yeah, I live in the UK And I can easily send what you want :) what attribute d'ya want? So dude, here is how it is- I'm a ventus brawler, And recently 'bought' some bakugan off the internet, They were not in the box!!! Just got some boxes :( I have some bakugan but I dont know what we would trade, Maybe add me on skype or something???? I will be in the UK all the time and will be able to mail you what you want, Not sure if I can trust you?? You can trust me don't worry. I also have a bakugan brawler real life team and have me (Ventus) and Simon(Aquos). Shun Crawford 20:45, July 8, 2014 (UTC)